theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The 7th Master/The Raven Legacy
Introduction This is an on-going series I am working on, much like Doctor Who, where I outline the roleplaying past and present relating to Pirates Online. This is going to be a collective effort, so if any of you know details that I don't, please pipe up. Also state below whether or not I can include your characters in the series, as well as whether you want to portray your character(s) or not. Be sure to give a full description of the character(s) (i.e. appearance, attitude, voice, etc.). Approved Characters *Matthew O'malley by creator *Matthew Wildvane by VA *Peter Bluehawk by VA *Pearson Wright/Francis Chiphawk/Carlos Clemente by creator *Roger McBellows by VA *Luckey Handford by *Grace Wildscarlett by *Erin Sword Stealer by VA *Captain Rod by VA *Jane Fletcher by *Jeremiah McMorrigan by *Ryan Warhawk by *Captain Kwagar by *Admeral Qswas by *Samuel Harrington by creator *Bartholomew Bladeeagle by VA *Blau Wolfe XIII by VA *Christopher Crane/Parax by VA *Jason Blademorgan by *Jim Logan by *Richard Venables by *Richard Cannonwalker by *Captain Andrew Mallace by *(let me know in the comments if you or someone else wants to be a part of this) Plot Summaries Season 1 Smal rebellions against the EITC prove unsuccessful until two small militias begin, Black Palladins and Caribbean Rangers. Both prove to be formidable and effective. Several important long-term characters come into the story here (O'malley, McBellows, Macmorgan yet approved by creator, Wright, Harrington, etc.). Season 2 The rebels find success and the EITC go into a period of hiatus. The two militias hit a fallout, Palladins disband and Rangers dissolve into chaos over betrayal. Royalty becomes front stage with new Kings of Spain, England and a Queen of France. Season 3 This is still being planned. Be patient. Characters Waiting for Approval *John Breasly *Johnny Goldtimbers *Grace Goldtimbers *Hector Wildhayes *Marie Antoinette *Hector Sythiko *Hannah Bluefeather *Benjamin Macmorgan *Blake Stewart *Ishamel *Willam Seasteel/Tyler Crossbones *Thomas Chipshot *Elizabeth O'malley (Isabella) *Cadet *Syko *Stardust *Tom Wildfitte *Nicholas Nikolai *Edgar Wildrat *Matthew Omalley *Riverta Soulsteeler *Jeremiah Stormwash *Jeremiah Garland *Sven Daggersteel *Blau Wolf XIV *David Yellowfish *Nathaniel Huntington *Samuel Darkwalker *Cad Bane *Robert McRoberts *Joseph Coalsmythe *Ice Heart *Giratina *Marc Cannonshot *Johnny Coaleaston *Francis Bluehawk *Hippie *Captain Andrew *George Sailward *(Anyone I missed? I will either remember later or you should contact them immediately about this and get back to me on it!) Public Notice This will be an animated series, starting off, as it fits the current budget. The series will be posted on YouTube as each episode is completed. We will also have a behind-the-scenes channel with insider looks to each episode and promos for the next episodes will go up coinciding with the release of the previous one. We will keep our voice actors on a set schedule as much as possible and will pay them according to public recieval of each episode. If this series gets enough attention (and enough revenue), we might consider making a live-action movie/episode of it. Stay posted with this blog as time goes on for updates and news. Category:Blog posts